Elemental Innocence
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: Rayn. A girl with no past, but a future ahead of her. Join her on the adventure on how she ran into two exorcists while on a mission from her General. Can General Cross handle this little Bleu haird, gray eyed 17 year old or will he have his work cut out for him. When she's sent to the Black Order, can they deal with her and her ever changing mood. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ANY ONE IN IT, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARECTRS THAT I PUT IN IT. NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT OUT OF THEY WAY. READ AND ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

Could my General be anymore mean? What am I thinking, of course he can. Sends me on a mission in the rain when it's 45 degrees out here. Don't get me wrong I like the rain, but I don't like it when it's cold like this. I finally came to the inn he told me to go check out, there have been sightings of Akuma around here and mostly around this inn.

I pushed open the saloon like doors and walked in, these doors went all the way to the roof and floor. All heads turned to look at me, A hooded figure drenched in freezing rain, dragging in mud. A round lady came walking up to me holding a pint of beer in her hands "Can I help you?" Wow, someone needs a chill pill.

"Just a table" I said, keeping my head down and voice deep and low. "I'm sure you can find one, help yourself" And there she goes, putting the beer down at a table. I picked a table in the far corner so I could see everything and everyone that walked in.

Four hooded figures walked in, big and bulky wearing all black cloaks like my own (but mine at least had white on the shoulders) and sat at the bar. Three tables got up, dropping money on the table before walking off and out the inn. Wonder why they left when the Cloaks sat down? The Cloaks stopped the women that told me to pick a table and was talking to her.

She nodded her head and hurried off, like at rat that just got caught. She came back with drinks for all of them, shaking like a leaf where she stood. What is she afraid of? "I'm sorry" She said, before the Cloak on the left moved his left arm and a red blade was sticking out the back of the now dyeing women. The rest of the people who were sitting screamed and ran out the inn.

I pulled a ninja and jumped on the table "HEY!" I yelled, at the Cloaks. They all stood up and the Cloak on the left pushed the body off his blade then they turned around and faced me. _Eww_, is all I can say about how they looked. They were Akuma all right and ugly ones at that.

"I see we have ourself an exorcist, would you like to die now?" The one on the far right said. I shrugged at him "Nah, not today, but thanks" They all quit smiling when I replied to him.

"Well to bad, 'cause your gonna" The Cloak on the right came running at me, dogging tables as he ran. 'Innocence activate' I thought, I could feel a charge in the air as my Innocence was now active.

The Right Cloak was close enough to where he threw himself at me. I jumped up and spun on my side, landing on the floor behind him. He stood up and looked at me "Innocence, storm surge" I threw my hand out at him and lightning came out from around my hands and into his body. He burst into ripped metal at my feet.

I turn around to look at the last two Cloaks "So, who want's to play the winner?" The middle one walked to me with strength, pushing the tables out of his way to get to me easier. "So I guess your next" This dude was about 7 feet tall to my 5'5 self.

"Yeah I next" Big and stupid, this will be fun. He threw a push and I dodge, that's how this fight went till I got bored. He threw both arms out in front of him, I grabbed his hands and slid under him, between his legs, I kicked in the back of his knees, he fell to the ground. I popped up on my feet "Storm Bolt" I say and a yellow Bolt of lightning was in my hands. I was holding it like a sword 'cause to me it was. And sliced off his head.

Two down, One to go "You next big boy" I smiled, at him. Was he growling at me? I think he was. "YOUR DEAD!" He yelled, at me. I threw my arms to my sides while saying "Storm Bolt 2" and just like that, I now have two lightning bolt scythes in my hands, glowing light bleu just like my hair.

"BRING IT" I yelled, back him. He ran at me, now with a clear floor in front off him. I did the same and ran at him, in the last second I dropped to my knees and slid on the wood floors, as he tried to slash down at me, I blocked him with my left scythe and stabbed him in the side then electrocuted him where he stood, over me.

He exploded and scraps of metal flew everywhere and a few pieces hit my cheek. 'De-activate' and my Innocence was now resting. I stood up dusting the scraps off of me and was stepping easily over the twisted metal so I wouldn't fall on my behind.

I heard the saloon doors creak open, I looked up and saw two guys dressed as Exorcists "Wow, what happened here?" The one with fire hair said, "Che. I don't know, I'm not a damn psychic"

They were scanning the scene in front of them, till their eyes landed on me 'Oh snap' "Hey, who are you?" The red-head said, I looked around from side to side, then I pointed to myself "Yeah, you"

"I'm Rayn, who are you?" I asked, back "I'm Lavi and this little dasy is Kanda" I saw Kanda slap Lavi on the back of the head "Aww, Yuu that hurt, I thought we were better friends then that?" Kanda looked at Lavi "I'm not your friend, Baka"

I took a step to my left working my way to the side door exit, I was just gonna let them two work it out. I was just a few feet away when the one called Kanda yelled "HEY, don't move" and started walking to me.

They were both wearing the uniforms from the Order, but I wasn't about to take a chance. He was a few feet away when I saw his hand on a sword. I activated my Innocence and felt the charge again.

"Why are you wearing an Exorcist Uniform?" How he said it, it was like an order. I decided to humer him "'Cause I am one, you" he was sizing me up "Same" and I sized him up. Not bad looking for a guy with long bleu hair.

"Isn't Rayn a girls name?" He asked, did they not know I was a girl? It's not like I was lowering my voice to sound deep or anything, but then again, I was still wearing my hood on my head. "I thought long hair was for girls?" I though back at him.

I got mad I could see that much and his hand grew tighter on his sword, "Don't think about using your sword on me, I'll win" Oh, he mad now "Is that a chalenge, Baka?" He did not just call me an Idiot.

"Don't call me an idiot, I was just stating a fact, you can't win, I'm stronger in every way" He pulled out his sword "We'll see about that" and he slashed at me. "Yuu, no, Don't fight her, she'll kick your ass" I blocked his slash with the wind. I was too tired to use any other form of my Innocence.

"How the hell did you do that?" He backed away from me "That's my Innocence, I can controle all 6 Elements" He looked at me like I was stupid "There's only 4 Baka" Wow he was stupid.

"Uh, Yuu, actualy there is 6. 1 is Wind, the 2nd is Fire, the 3rd is Earth, the 4th is Water, 5th is Lightining and the 6th is spirit. In the end, she can conrole all of them at once, she is after all Cross's student. He makes the best Exorcist right next to your General Yuu"

I smirked at Yuu and was now in love with this Lavi person, he just boosted my ego so much. "Be good boy Yuu and listen to him" He put his sword away "Your a girl?" We're back to that.

"Yes, I am a girl" And I threw the hood back off of my head to reveele Light bleu hair, Light gray eyes and Honey colored skin with a frech cut on my cheek. In a flash Lavi was in my face "Hi beautiful, the names Lavi"

Oh he's one of those, my ego just went back down. "Hi, I'm Rayn" We shook hands "Well, I need to get back to my General, so by" I said and ran out the side door, I could hear them following me, but I froze the water that was still on the ground and froze them where they stood. 'Suckers'


	2. Chapter 2:Fight

I made it back to the shack I was staying at with Cross, I walked in and found no Cross, only a letter. Just a piece of paper with my name on the front, opening it up it read

Rayn,

I've decided that you don't need anymore training from me, your already great, you wouldn't let me forget it. Go to the Black Order and tell them I sent you, I'll also send a letter to them letting them know that your on your way. Don't hurt the exorcist there, some of them are idiots like my last apprentice, try not to kill the sister lover and don't get killed on your way over there, what would that say about my training skills?

P.S. Watch out for a red-head named Lavi, if you couldn't handle my flirting, then you wont handle his.

I was alone. He left me here with nothing. No clothes. No food. No money. Nothing. How was I suppose to get to this place with nothing? I was not going to ask the two exorcist I ran into. That was the last thing I wanted to do and I can handle myself. I made up my mind. I set out in the direction of the Black Order. Black Order, here I come.

* * *

How in the world I'm I suppose to get up there? It's not like I can fly. O wait, I can, but I didn't feel like doing that, it even freaks me out when I use my Innocence to fly. I know, I'll use my Innocence in land to find me an easier way in. Sending out my Innocence, I found a cave not to far from where I was standing, walking around to it I noticed water.

Time for my Innocence to turn to water, I let it flow up-stream till it hit earth again and something else, wood? curiosity got the best of me, I hopped in the water and started swimming up-stream, the stream was slow and peaceful as I made my way to the piece of wood.

The piece of wood ended up being a dock with a little boat tied to it so it wouldn't float away. I reached up and pulled myself up on to the dock, drenching wet. I still had my Innocence activated so I used my pull over the water and had it fly to the side of my body then drop to the dock with a flick of one wrist.

I walked forward and found a door on the side of the cave wall, why a door was here I have no idea, but I opened it and walked in. Man for the Black Order to be all high and Mighty, it sure is laxed in its security.

"Hey, who are you?" Spoke to soon, "I was sent here by Cross" I said, to the clown looking kid "Cross? General Cross?" There's only one right? "Uh, yeah" He pushed, off the wall he was leaning on "I'll take you to Komui, He'll know more than I do. Follow me" He waved his hand in the air to signal for me to follow him.

We walked through hallways and various rooms to get to this Komui. The clown kid knocked on the door, on the other side was a voice saying_'Come in' _The kid pushed open the doors and walked in.

"Hey, Komui, were we suppose to get a new Exorcist?" I looked to a guy sitting behind a really massy desk. Looking on the floor wasn't any better, in fact it was worse. It looked like it rained paper.

"I don't think we were, who are you and why are you here?" My hood was still up so I decided to play with them "Cross sent me, I'm his latest kid" If Cross finds out I said that, he would hand me my butt on a platter that he won in gambling.

The guy called Komui dropped his bunny mug that was in his hands all over his desk. Wow, that was better than I thought. The clown kid had his mouth hitting the floor. Guess that'll do. "Latest kid? Would you mind telling me how are you his kid?" Think, think Oo I got it "Well, you see, when a girl and a guy is drunk, things start to happen, clothes come off and then..." "We don't need to know, I ment, we didn't even know Cross had a kid"

"Well, he had some kid named Allen Walker who was cursed and now he had me" I glanced to the Clown Kid "Oh, so your his last apprentice just like Allen was before you, got it got it" I looked back at the guy Komui and it looked like he got it too.

"You had us going there, so what is your name then?" I fully faced Komui now "Names Rayn, just Rayn" I was still descuizing my voice "He isn't Rayn a girl's name?" Him too eh? I flipped the hood off my head by jerking my head back then forth. "Oh, your are a girl, sorry I couldn't tell by the cloak and the way you talked" Sometimes it's better that the people who don't know you, don't know what you look like or sound like" He blinked "And whys that?" To help keep you alive"

The Clown Kid Blinked again then looked away, "Your Rayn? Thee Rayn?" I looked to Komui "Yes" I said, "The Rayn that can control all the elements including lightning and is psychic?" UH, "Yeah" I was getting a little nervuse from this guy now, he was almost laying on his desk now.

"Show me" Was he wanting me to prove myself? "You don't believe me?" He sat back in his chair "I just want to make sure" Fine "I need to be outside then" He stood up and walked to the doors "Come with me.

I turned and followed him out with the Clown Kid walking behind me. We walked through what looked like to be a lunch room, every eye turned to look at us then the whispers started "Yeah that's right, new girl is about to show her Innocence and who would like to fight her? She's small but tuff and was trained by General Cross. She can beat anyone in here even Yuu"

A lot of talking was going on now thanks to the Clown Kid that just had to say things like that and who was I going to fight? "The hell she'll beat me" I heard, someone say. I just kept walking behind Komui till we were outside by trees and a field.

All right, Kanda will fight you, don't hold back go all out show us what you can do" Komui said, then stepped back. I've heard that name before, but where? Looking to my left and right, a lot of people were forming a circle around me and a bleu haired male.

The bleu haired male turned around then I remembered. Kanda was the guy from the inn with that other guy Lavi, where was that fire head anyways? "Lookin' good Rayn" Oh, there he is.

"So I'm fighting you?" I said, "Yeah, you scared now?" I busted out laughing "I just didn't want to hurt you was all, ready when you are Bleu" I said, and just like that, he was charging at me, sword out and ready to fight.

I activated my Innocence, I went with fire. I held my hands out into a ball and then flung my fingers out as far as they would go, just like that fire was surrounding me, it was a foot wide and was as tall as my stomach.

"What's your next move?" I asked, Kanda "Hitting you" He jumped up and over the fire, nice. Finally some competition. Next I decided to use Earth. Bringing my hands above my head then dropping them to my side, I sent Kanda down into a hole. Not to far but just far enough to watch him climb out. He was out in about 30 seconds.

He took a step to me and I lifted my right hand in the air pointed my finger to the sky then pointed it at him. "Bomb" was all I said, then a charge of lightning was stuck down on him. Man he looked fried.

"Are you done now?" I asked him "NO!" He yelled, at me "Ok, ok I was just wondering" He was breathing hard "Your mine girl" He growled, at me "Come get some" I said, to him. His face went up into a scrawl.

I was getting tired of this, so I decided to use for my finale attack I will use. Physic. This side of the Innocence gets into your mind and allows me to control the person I want to control and right now, I want to control Kanda.

He was walking towards me till I spoke "Stop" I was talking no higher than a three-inch voice. "Put your sword away" He stopped moving and put his sword in its glove, "What the hell are you doing to me? Why can't I move?" I was freaking him out now, I know I was.

I could feel that everyone around us was on edge now. I was controlling the best Exorcist here with no more than my Innocence and not lifting a finger while at it "You will stop trying to fight me" he relaxed "Sit on the grass" I said, and he did just that. Whispers were forming all around about 'the new cool kid' or 'She's beating Kanda up' or the worst of all 'Looks like we now have a freak in the Order'

I stop my Innocence on Kanda and gave him back his will. He stood up and marched right up to me, grabbed my cloak and said no louder than a whisper "If you ever do that to me again freak, I will injure you, am I understood?" I activated the wind part of my Innocence and put my hands in between us then shoved him back, he flew a few feet back just to get him off of me.

"Just so I'm clear to all of you" I made sure I was heard "To whoever is thinking about picking a fight with me or planing on hurting me know this, I am much stronger than what you've just seen, I am synced with my Innocence up to 98% I have killed Noah with ease, so don't you think for one second that you could ever beat me. Am I clear?" I looked all around me and heads were nodding and a few people stepped back.

I was not about to let my first day start with people trying to walk all over me, so I set them straight. I walked up to Komui "So, where do I sleep?"

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3:Past

My room was on the top floor which was fine with me, I didn't want to be around those pricks just as much as they didn't want to be around me. I had a bed, closet, shelf and a bathroom with a shower in it. I was so ready for a shower, after traveling around, getting tested here and fighting a Bleu Boy. I needed me a shower.

Stepping out of the shower there was knocking sound coming from the other side of my door. Wrapping a towel around myself, I stepped out and opened my door. "Hey I was wondering if yo..." Lavi was cut short when he saw what I was wearing.

He was looking over my body seeing cuts and scars. He was taking his sweet times looking me over, why wont he take a picture, it would last longer. "Lavi, eyes up here" He looked back up to my eyes "Um, yeah, right , I was um, going to see if you, um wanted to go to dinner with me?" That was it? "Sure. Let me get dressed" and I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

We were in line to get our food when a few finders walked by "Did you see the new girl in action? She kicked Kanda's ass" "I know dude it's all over the Order, guess Kanda isn't all that anymore" Was Kanda like the IT person here? I didn't know, but I wanted an answer, so I asked Lavi.

"Hey, is Kanda like popular or something?" Lavi got his food and stepped to the side "Yuu doesn't like anyone, but me, Allen, Lenalee and his brothers" uh, ok "But nobody likes him he can be a prick sometimes, well all the times" Oh, that makes sense now.

I stepped up to the window to order my food, when a dark man with pink pigtails popped his head out the window "Well, aren't you a cutie pie, you must be the new girl Rayn, It's nice to meet cha. What can I get for you, anything you like?" Anything I like? Sweet.

"I'll have soba with sweet tea, garlic bread and chines chicken and broccoli please" I told, him my order. It didn't take no more than 5 minutes for my order to be done. That was fast. I liked it. "Thank you" I said, to the cook. "Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Let me know how you like it, ok?" I picked up my tray and turned away "I will thanks"

I followed Lavi to a table thta was empty in the back corner "Allen should be getting here soon, so you'll be able to meet him soon" Allen, my younger brother from Cross? Cool. "When will I be able to meet the rest of them and who was that Clown Boy?"

Lavi busted out laughing "That rich, the 'Clown Boy' His name is Daisya Barry, he's Froi Tiedall's kid, just like Kanda" My face dropped, Kanda is Froi's kid? no way, that can't be true.

"For reals?" I asked Lavi "Yeps, I know right, weird". After that we both ate our food, till someone showed up with arms full of food. "I think I over did it on the pocky" The person carrying the food sat the food down on the table and it all fell from on top of each other and slid onto the table, not spilling over. Nice.

"Rayn, this is Allen, Allen, this is Rayn" So this is Allen Walker "Allen Walker, nice to meet you, I'm Rayn Cross's last Kid" Allen looked at me with a noodle hanging out of his mouth "Master had another apprentice?" Did he just call Cross master? "Please tell me you did not just call Cross Master?"]

He nodded, his head while sucking the noodle into his mouth "Yeah, why do you call him Cross?" I took a bite out of my Garlic bread then spoke. "He tried to get me to call him Master, but that didn't last long when I kept taking the alcohol out of all his drinks. He was sober for a week, then he gave up and I won"

Again, a noodle was hanging out of his mouth, it was starting to look funny. He slurped it up and it waked him in the face, then the chin and into his mouth. Wow, just wow. "Master, sober for a week? I can't believe it" I was now working on my chicken and broccoli "Well, believe it"

We all went back eating our food till someone started yelling "HEY YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS OUR FRIEND" I turned around to see what was going on "Like I care" O' yes, Kanda was getting into a fight with a finder.

At least he can win that fight. I snickered in my head. "YOU SHOULD, HE HELPED YOU TO YOU KNOW" I know what was going to happen next. Fight. The Finder threw a fist at Kandas head and Kanda dodged it by standing up, spinning around and putting his sword in the finder's face. That's not nice.

So I got up and activated my wind Innocence to separate them. I put my hands in front of me, palm against palm, then I spread them apart. Kanda was against the bench and the finder was leaning up against the other finder's.

"Mind your own business Brat" He did not just call me a Brat "I'm A Brat, when you're the one picking fights with finder's? Yeah that makes sense" I dropped my hands "Some of us are trying to eat with you bitching every five minutes, so stop pms-ing and get over yourself" I turned around and went to walk away when Kanda said "The only reason why your even here, is because Cross left you"

I stopped walking "Cross left me, because I was done learning from him, I am here to help you win this f-ing war and if you think for one second that you can win this by your self Yuu Kanda, you are sadly mistaken..." I turned around and looked at him "I have seen far worse than what you have, I have had to watch people burn alive because I was caught and chained up by Skin. I was almost dead when Cross found me. So you go ahead and think that your 'Bad Ass' self can win this war, all because you were a science project. Yeah, I know about that" I turned back around and left the launch room.

I walked up to the roof and sat up there, watching the sun set. It was beautiful to say the least. It was always cool to me how my Fire was most powerful in the day 'cause of the Sun and at night, Water was more powerful by the Moon.

My Psychic only works when there are people around me, if it was just me, it would be useless. My Lighting is mostly charged when it's Raining, but I can still use it at any day. The wind is good for when it's really Windy and Earth is always good, 'cause I'm always going to be on Earth or surrounded by it.

I can use my Innocence anytime I want, but these are the times when there strongest. The sun was now set and the wind was starting to blow, I could feel that it was going to rain soon 'cause of my Innocence.

I heard the roof door open and saw a shadow sit beside me. Glancing over I could see that it was Lavi "Hey, you doin' alright?" He asked, looking up at the stars "Yeah, he needs to know that this is not a one man army, it's a war, a blood bath and it will take more than him to win this" I was looking at my feet.

"He knows that, It's just, he doesn't like asking for help even when he knows he needs it, he's to proud for that..." "And that is what will get him killed" I cut him off "Yeah, it will. Was it true?" Uh? "Was what true?" I looked at him "What you said about Skin, was it true?"

I went back looking at my feet, then said "Yeah, it did. I was a nobody when it happened. I didn't know what anything was, he Black Order all of it, but I was tied up by this person that called himself skin. He was slowly killing me .Every minute I was alive, he would burn someone alive, this went on for ten minutes, till Cross found me and saved me from skin. Cross kept me alive and took care of me believe it or not. After I was healed and was able to care for myself he pulled out this glowing green thing and told me everything. At the end of the story telling I asked to hold the Innocence, he let me and said you are one of us, I'll train you and teach you everything you need to know. That's why I'm here today, 'cause of Cross"

I was tired when I got done telling Lavi this "That's amazing. I can't believe Cross would take care of someone?" I giggled at that "After I could take care of myself, he never helped me again like he did that day, because after that day, I was well trained to handle anything, even Skin"

It was true, I owed Cross my life and he knows it to, but he wont ask me to return the favor unless he really needs my help. "That's General is something else" "Yeah he is. Well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, good night" I stood up and walked inside to my room to get some rest for the morning.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 4:Mask

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging. What a nice way to start my day. With banging and not the good time either. I threw my blankets off of me, swung my legs out of bed and threw open my door, making the person on the other side of the door jump out of their skin.

"What are you doing here Bleu?" I said, to Kanda just to piss him off. "Names Kanda, Baka. And I'm here 'cause Komui wanted to see you" And away he walks, thinking that he's all that and a bag of chips. Whatever, I'm not gonna deal with him today, I'm not in the mood.

Walking back into my room, I decided to change into my Uniform. Long black pants, black T-Shirt, white and black 1 inch plat form boots and my full length jacket with the Black Order Crest on the right shoulder. I make this look good.

I walked into Komui's office and saw a dude in a white jacket running around trying to put out the fire that is on his head. Not gonna lie, kinda funny. "Hu, Komui, you wanted to see me?" I walked in front of his desk as he was still watching the Guy run around.

"Shouldn't we put him out?" I asked, Komui. Still watching the fire-ball run. "Hmm, yes I suppose we should, shouldn't we?" Is he being serious? Yes, I think he is. I activated my Innocence and picked fire. I lifted my hand into the air and rolled my fingers into a fist, like a 'come get some' movement.

In a flash, the fire that was on his head was now in my hand. I blew it out with a quick gust of air from my lungs. "So, Komui?" I said, looking at the weird male. "Oh, yes, right, I asked Kanda to bring you to me because I wanted to know what was it like with Cross?"

Oh, where to start, it was so long ago like six years.

* * *

_**NINE YEARS AGO.**_

_My parents died when a farmer poisoned our water. I was out picking flowers for the table, when I came back they were dead. The doctor said, 'Some how they have either drunk or eatin' a poison, that was found in the forest just on the edge of the village._

_It wasn't even three days later, When a farmer wanted to buy the land. I have over heard him talking to some of his friends, when I heard him say 'I can't believe that worked, there gone and that girl, she won't last long'. _

_After I heard that, I ran to my parents friends and told them what happened. They told me to wait in the room till they came back. When they came back, that guy that killed my parents was with them. 'She knows' My parents friends said to the man._

_'That's to bad' The man walked up to me and reached his hand out holding onto my neck, squeezing til I couldn't breath anymore. I started kicking and thrashing at the man to let me go. He dropped me after I kicked him in the stomach._

_I landed on my feet and ran out the door. I kept running til I hit the forest and even after that, I still ran. I was lost in a forest that I didn't know, but I soon came to another village that was on the other side of the forest._

_I walked up to the first house I saw and a young couple answered the door 'can I help you?' The lady looked down and asked me. 'I have nowhere to go' I told her, I wasn't about to tell her what happened, she might think I was messed up in the head. _

_'You dont know where your parents are?' I shook my head 'no' The couple looked at each other and nodded their heads without saying anything 'You can live with us if you like? til your parents find you' I was happy that I found a place to stay, but was still sad after everything that has happened._

* * *

_**FOUR YEARS LATER.**_

_I went out to get me something for my 13th Birthday. When I returned to the village I've been calling home for the past few years. There was a fire burning in the town center. What was going on? I walked up to a man and asked him, he just turned around and said 'So your the one the Earl sent me to get?'_

_What? Who was this Earl guy? Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me to a wooden pole and chained me to it. I was going in and out of conciousness. I only caught bits and pieces out of what was going on around me._

_My eyes were open one second to where I saw this man start a fire underneath someone's feet, then the fire slowly made it's way up. I blacked out again, but was woken up by a pain in my right arm 'Every minutes you don't die, someone else will die instead._

_After that, I was getting cut deeper and deeper, stabbed more and more. I counted up to nine people so fair, but it was quickly going up. The tenth one was pulled by this devil of a man and I saw who it was, it was qretta. The young lady that was taking care of me. No he couldn't kill her, her just couldn't._

_He threw here against the metal pole and chained her to it. No. He lit a match and the fire caught. NO. I was yelling at the top of my lungs for him to stop, begging and pleading for him to please stop, but he wouldn't. He was enjoying what he was doing. He loved hearing me scream, he loved hearing them scream in pain and agony._

_This has to be stopped he just has to be. It was as if someone heard what I was think. A pop sound was heard from all of us, we all looked around to try to find out where the sound came from, then that's when we saw a man with red fire hair with a mask covering half of his face, holding a gun in his right hand._

_ "I think it's time you picked on someone your own size, don't you Skin?' So that was the devils name, Skin, 'damn you Exorcist, always ruining my fun, can't you come back later?'_

_'No. 'Cause I want you to leave them alone, so, let's play' And a battle was unfolding in front of my eyes. I don't know how long it lasted, but it was over. The masked man walked up to me and unchained me._

_Something was glowing in his jacket, he looked down at it and held it in his hand 'Its yours, finally. I've been holding on to that damn thing for days' What does he mean it's mine?_

_'I'll be taking this girl with me, she'll be safe I promise' the Mask said to the people who were left. None of them said anything, but I couldn't say anything, I was the reason that the people were getting burned, so I went with the Masked man._

_From there on out, he took care of me, made me healthy and told me everything he knew about the Black Order. He trained me and taught me everything that I could learn from him. He was my savior, my mentor, my hero._

_From then on out all _wanted to do was to make him proud of me. I don't think I've disappointed him yet? But all I could do is try.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5:Mission

After telling komui my story, I was tired. My brain wanted no more to do than to go back resting. "Is that all?" I asked Komui "Oh, yes yes, that is all, Thank you" With no more said, I turned around and walked out the office, leaving Komui alone to think over what I just told him.

I was walking down the flights of stairs when something whizzed past my head. What on earth was that? Looking ahead of me I saw a gold ball laying on the floor. I looked behind me and saw the Clown Boy a.k.a. Daisya. standing with his back to a wall.

"Hey, mind throwing that back to me?" I picked it up and threw it back to him "Mind watching where you through that thing, it almost hit me" I said, to him in a joking way. "Sure, sure, no problem. Hey want to spar?" Was he asking me to play fight?

"Why, it would be pointless?" He was walking up to me, "We'll spar without using out Innocence" Oh, this should be some interesting. "Sure, where at, outside?" He was chaking his head 'no' "In the training room, on the third floor" He walked past me walking down the flight of stairs to the third floor.

We came to a heavy-looking door that Daisya pushed open with ease, "This is the training room, what ya think?" I stepped into the over sized training room and was surprised at what I saw. It was huge, weapons were all along the wall and there were stands in the corners for people to watch the sparing.

"I think It's awesome" I told Daisya. "Great, let's get sparing" He walked to the other side of me and was getting into position as I was getting ready also. "Ready?" He yelled "Ready" I yelled back, "GO!" Daisya yelled at the top of his lungs like a battle cry.

He came charging at me like a bat out of hell. He was a wild fighter, but had the passion to hit the other person. He got close a couple of times, but I made sure he kept his distance.

This went on for almost four hours, we had a big crowed gathered around to watch us fight. Everyone was here even Komui and Jerry the cook was here watching us. Every now and then I would cath a glimes of someone out the corner of my eye in the balcony up top.

I'll hand it to Daisya, he know's how to fight and block, but he can't fight good enough to keep himself alive against a Noah, that's his only down fall. He leaves himself open to much to attack.

It was time for me to end this. It was fun and all, but I was getting bored now. I decided to end this in a few seconds, ones he got close enough, it was over for Daisya.

He came running back at me fist held high to punch my face, I stepped to the side grabbed his arm as it flew past my face, slid my right shoulder under his arm I had held of, but far enough down that my shoulder was under his rib cage. I thin pushed up with my feet. pulling him forward with the arm I held and flipped im over onto his back.

I let go of his arm, walked over and sat on his stomach holding him down with my butt. "I win" I said, to him with a smile on my face. There was cheering and yells going on around us, when I looked up the shadow-y figure was gone.

"Can you get up now, I can't breathe" I let out a small chuckle then stood up. I dusted of my outfit as Daisya sat up on his butt, legs out in front of him. "That was a good fight, Rayn" I looked down at Daisya.

"Thanks, your good too, you just need to be faster and think ahead of your attacker, if you can do that, it will be harder to beat you" He blinked a few times then smiled at me and stood up, "Your right, some exorcist say the same thing to me, mostly just Kanda says that"

"Sorry, I was just trying to be helpful" He looked at me after dusting himself off, "No worrys, anything is helpful if it keeps me alive longer" Good, I didn't want him taking that the wrong way, "I'm hungry want to go eat?" I asked Daisya, "Sure, let's go" We both pushed our way through the crowed that was still there talking about the fight.

We walked in front off the ordering window till I remembered where Jerry was "Hey Daisay I just remembered something, Jerry was watching the fight so we can't order our food..." _Pop_ "None sense little sugar I'm here" Where did he just come from? It's like he popped out of the ground, like an Akuma.

"Uh, yeah, well, I'll just have a Sweet tea and chicken and broccoli" I told him "I'll have shrimp with coke and fries" Daisya said. We were only waiting five minutes for our food to be ready.

"Thanks Jerry" we both said, and walked to a table in the corner. We have only just started eating, when Allen showed up with his mountain of food. "Thanks guys for saving me a seat" He said, then dropped his food on the table.

"Uh, no probs" I replied to him. He sat down and inhaled his food, it was so not normal to see someone, anyone eat that fast. I tried to ignore him as I ate, but every now and then I would glance at him.

I was done around the same time Allen was done eating too, Daisya finished just before the both of us. "So, what we gonna do now?" Allen said, "I have no idea" I told him, "Oo, I know" Allen and I both looked at him "Nope never mind, lost it" Ook.

"Rayn, Komui would like to see you" Some finder said to me, "Sure, be back guy's" I said, to Allen and Daisya. I stood up and made my way to Komui's office. I opened the doors and found Komui looking over a file.

"Ah, Rayn, good you came, this is for you. You leave to find him and bring him here as soon as possible" I was looking over the file and saw that it was a new exorcist I was being sent after to find. "Sure, be back soon" I said and left to tell Daisya and Allen what was going on.

I was back at the table telling them what was going on, they told me good luck and to be careful. I waved goodbye to them as I left the Black Order. First case, here I come.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: New kid

First mission, I can't wait to find the new Exorcist. I wonder if he will be like Allen or Daisya? Watch it be my luck and he be like Kanda. I chook my head to get that bad thought out of my head. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

Just keep saying that till it's gone. It's gone. Bad Joojoo gone, hello good joojoo. It was going to be a good day, the birds were chirping the sky's were clear and the breeze was nice, now watch some idiot screw it up.

I was looking over the folder again and it said that it would take me eight hours to get to the village where the boy lived. I looked over the name of the village and was hoping that a train ran through it or at least by it.

I took the triangle elevator all the way to the bottom and was met the a bout and it's driver, "Hi, I'll be taking you to land" the man said, to me. "Thank you" I walked over and got in the boat and just sat there, watching the man take me to the main land.

It took roughly about fifteen minutes to get there, but we got there. I thanked the man again as I got off, then walked to the train station to see if a train would take me to the village.

I didn't see it listed so I asked someone who worked here, "Hello, is there a train that would take me here?" I showed the woman the paper and she said to me, "One doesn't go there, but there is a train that will arrive in ten minutes and it will take you to the closes station by the village"

"Thanks, can I get a ticket then?" I looked at here after I put the paper away. "You're an Exorcist right? You get free rides, we support the Order and there 'cause" She smiled to me and walked away.

Ten minutes and it will arrive, what to do, what to do? I was looking around and then spotted a bench, I guess I could just sit and wait. I walked over to the bench and sat down looking out into the crowed, watching the different kinds of people walk about.

I was picking people about, she didn't match, he shouldn't have worn that and who in the hellabit wears leggings and wear them like their pants? Does she really think that it's ok to walk around showing the out line of her underwear. Eww.

I was done looking at that of which would haunt my dreams for ever. I looked away and was able to see the train start to pull into the station. I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked up the door.

"Hello, welcome aboard" The train staff welcomed me aboard as I stepped up onto the steps and made my way back to find a seat. The further back I walked the nicer it got, so I walked all the way to the back till there were cabins and I got in the middle one.

It was nice, had plush bench seats and had curtains to shade you from the sun. I sat my bag on the ground and sat by the window and waited for the train to start rolling. We were only waiting for about five minutes.

The train jerked forward and we were off. We were going so fast that it felt like flying, trees turning into a blur, people looking different colored dots. The paper said eight hours, so now that i'm taking a train I wonder if that cuts the time in half?

These are the questions that haunt me. It didn't take no time for us to be outside the city and on an open plan to where you could see everything as far you the eye could see. Rolling hills with wild flowers, butterflies fluttering in the air, bees getting food from the flowers.

This day really is one of a kind, but it could only get worse. And worse it did when I finally got to the village, it was old and falling apart. Dust was everywhere and it was almost all you could breath.

Old people were sitting with their backs to the side of buildings asking for money and help and even jobs to help them selfs live another day. Seeing this was sad, to think that this village was once quite beautiful, one would say that it was almost majestic.

But seeing it now made me sick with sorrow. I went back walking till I came to the city hall and decided to ask if they know who I was looking for. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for this young man..." I showed her a picture of the boy"...I was sent to bring him back with me to be an Exorcist, to help us save the world from the Earl and do Gods bidding"

I told the man that looked like he was in charge, "Yeah, I know him, he's Dora's kid. She should be getting off of work right now? Ah, there she is HEY DORA COME 'ER" The man yelled the mother of the boy I'm looking for.

"Yes, Mister Hermy?" The mother said, in a polite tone with a smile, "This ladie here is looking for your boy, she said that she is here to take him to be an Exorcist to save the world from some guy oh, and to do Gods bidding" The woman was blinking her eyes as in trying to figure out, what he was talking about.

The woman turned to look at me, "Your from the Black Order then? If my son is needed to help in the war, then I wont stop you, you can fallow me to my house and you can tell him" I nodded to her and she started leading the way to her house.

It didn't take long to get to her house, it was only about three blocks away from the Hall. "Please, come in" She said, as she opened the door and allowed me to enter, I was looking around to see what I was dealing with.

From what I could tell I was dealing with a mother and her child and that's it. It was going to be hard on the mother to let her only child go, but there's nothing I can do bout it. I have my orders.

"Jason!" The mother yelled up the set of stairs for the boy. Not long after she yelled, the boy or should I say teenager came hopping down stairs, "Yeah mom? Oh, who's this? Hi, I'm Jason and you are?" Polite isn't he, I guess his mother raised him right.

"Hi, my names Rayn and I come from the Black Order in search of a new Exorcist", I said to see what he would say about it. He got a smile on his face like he was told it was Christmas, "Who? Do I know 'em?" The Teen talked a mile a minute, it sounded like one word, but I got what he ment.

"I'm looking for a one Jason Mortorili" I said, looking him dead in the eye. His eyes got bigger and his mouth hit the floor, it was rather funny, but I could see the look on the mothers face, as she now sees this, as reality.

"Your looking for me!" He was radiating energy from his person, that much you could see. "Yes" Was all I said, glancing at the mother to see how she was taking the news. You could tell she was proud, but then again, I could already see that she was getting lonely and we haven't even left yet.

"Go pack your thing's and I'll be waiting outside for you" I told him, he ran off without even blinking. When he was out of sight, I turned to the mother, "He will be well-trained and looked after at the Order, I'll make sure he's safe on the journey. We get paid for our services, so he can send you some money once he starts so you'll still be looked after"

I informed her of what was going to happen to you child. I was hearing stomping going on from up stairs and could tel he was trying to get everything packed for when we left. It wasn't long after the thought left my mind, that Jason came bounding down the stairs with a back sack and a medium-sized suit case.

He looked at his mother and the spark that was there in his eyes, were slowly dimming, "Mom..." was all he said before the mother threw herself at her only son, "I'll just be outside" I said, and slipped out the door.

I wasn't going to be there while they had their mother son moment, so I just waited till they were done, outside, in the dust. He only took about five minutes till he stepped out the door, "Ready?" I asked, him.

"Yeah, let's go" He said, and started walking off without me. I was walking beside him for the longest time, till I decided to say something "We're going to the train station in the next town and from there It'll be a straight shot to the Black Oder" I told, him.

"I can't believe that I was chosen to be an Exorcist? I mean what are the odds?" I was still happy "Well, seeing as there is less than 110 piece of Innocence on earth..." I left the sentence hang so he can come up with the conclusion himself.

"Holy cow! That's so cool, man I'm lucky to have been chosen now!" I was starting to like his ever go lucky self, it made things easier to deal with and it made this trip, just that more fun.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7: Party

Walking up to where Head Quarters was located was funny, seeing the look on the boys face was priceless. His eyes were like the size of silver dollars, his mouth was open so wide you would sware he was trying to suck in all of the earths air.

"So, what do you think?" I asked the boy, "What do I think? I'll tell you what I think, it's awesome, I mean look at it, it's huge and black and huge and awesome and huge and creepy but cool and did I say that it's huge?" He was throwing his arms out every time he said huge as in to make his point.

Laughing at the kid I said 'Yes, you said that it was huge', I let the kid know that he has said it once or twice, maybe a bit more. I could tell he was goin' to like it here. How I know, he was still staring at it with wide eyes like he's trying to see into Heaven.

"Shall we go?" I gestured with my arm to the trail that would leed us to the boat, "Yeah, let's go" with every step he took had a slight spring in it, I could tell right away that Kanda wasn't going to like this boy, but Daisya and Lavi would eat him up, hopefully not literally.

We came to the dock that had a boat waiting. It was small, black and rocking back and forth, "Well, go on, step in" I told the boy. He stepped in looking a bit worried at the man who would be taking us to the entrance of the Order.

We sat for about ten minutes before it was time for us to step out. I got out first then waited for Jason to fallow. After he was beside me I had him fallow me up the stairs to Komui's office.

I pushed open the doors that led to Komui's office and what I saw was funny, "What are you doing Lavi?" He looked at me with a grin on his face telling me to be quiet, I nodded my head and looked at Jason and whispered to him to 'watch this'.

Lavi backed away to where I was standing and told chef to wake up, he didn't so Lavi said something else "Hey Komui, Lenalee's marrying Kanda" In a blink of an eye, he was standing and holding a flame thrower in his hands.

"Where is he I'll kill him for hurting my dear sweet sister Lenalee" After he was done taking in his surroundings he lowered the flame thrower and sat back down his in chair instead of standing in it. His little black hat that he was wearing fell off while he was sitting back down and what I saw made me what to laugh so hard but knowing me I tried not to.

"What's wrong Rayn?" That did it, I busted out laughing at his head and face. Lavi put make up on him like a really bad drag queen. Green eyes with bright red lip stick, and pink blush was all over his face.

Poor Jason beside me was just standing there like he was lost. "Don't worry this happens all the time with Lavi" I told Jason pointing to the red-head rolling on the floor laughing.

"And that guy there is Komui, he is our chef and head od the sciences division" I looked over at Komui, "Komui this is Jason, the new exorcist you wanted me to bring you" Komui stood up and walked around his desk and stepping over piles of paper work, then stood in front of us.

"HELLOO,IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU" After I face palmed, I told Komui, "He can speak English you know and he's not stupid like Kanda" Komui blinked a few times then stood straight back up and started talking normal. Thank God, I was already getting tired of dealing with this insane man.

"Good job Rayn, you may go, if I need anything I'll let you know" with that I nodded to Komui and told Jason, 'Good luck' And drug Lavi out by his hand and shut the doors. "Why did you do that?" I asked Lavi, 'Because it was funny, come on you can't tell me that you didn't think that it wasn't funny?"He told me walking away from me with his hands over his head.

True, it was funny. I just let him keep walking ahead of me till we go to the floor where the dinning hall was, "Here again?" I asked, Lavi. "What don't like this place" Don't sweat it, I'm just in here getting Daisya and Allen"

He pushed open the doors and hit someone with the right door or was it the left? "Who the hell flings doors open like that?" Lavi hid behind a pillar with me looking at him asking the silent question "I'm suppose to fight him now hu?" Lavi just nodded hi head and proceeded to stay hidden behind a pillar as the door slammed shut.

I leaned to look on the other side of the open door to see exactly how much damage was done to Kanda, He had a red spot in the center of his head and was looking more ticked off then usual. Not good.

"You" He shot his death glare at me, "You have something you want to say?" I blinked a few times letting him know that I was going to say anything to him. "Get out of my way" I shoved me out-of-the-way and made me hit my head on the pillar that Lavi was hiding behind.

I activated my wind Innocence and flung my right hand out in a circle motion, like a half-moon sort of way and just like I hoped, Kanda tripped while taking his first step onto the flight of stairs.

"Carma's a bitch" I said and walked inside the dinning hall to find Daisya and Allen. It wasn't to hard to find them, I just had to look for a pile of food. "Hey, how'd it go?" Daisya asked as I sat down beside him.

"Good, I found the new exorcist, his name is Jason and he's a lot like you and Allen. You?" I told Daisya, "Same thing, just different table" I was bobbing my head as in a 'I hear ya' sort of way.

"What y'all doing later?" I asked Daisya and Allen, "There's going to be something going on later, it should be cool" I looked at Allen as he was speaking, "Like a party or something?" I asked him, "Yep, Lenalee's putting it together, so it should be cool"

Lenalee throwing a party? Didn't think that would happen, but hey, I love me a good party. "What time? And what should we wear?"I asked the basic but most important questions.

"Around eight and party clothes" Was what Daisya had said. "Cool, sounds good, I'm gonna go rest till the party alright? See you guy's there" I stood up and made my way to my room.

I took off my jacket and boots and laid on the bed, it didn't take long for sleep to consume me.

_'Hello my little toy, how about we play a game, let's see how long it will take you to die. Everytime you don't die, I kill someone, sounds good? Good I thought it sounds fantastic to me, let's begin._

"Ahhh" I flew up out of the covers and actually fell out of bed and hit my head on the bedside table. "Ow" I was sitting criss-crossed and holding my head in my hand. 'Why did I dream about that night?' I asked myself the question.

'_I don't know' _ Was all I got in a reply. What was I expecting, a full-out answer or a conversation? What was I crazy? Well maybe a little, but come on get a hold of yourself Rayn, don't let it get to ya. Great, still talking to myself.

I stood up and looked at the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty. Time to get ready for the party. After taking a shower and getting dressed and doing my hair and make-up, it was time to go have some fun.

Opening up one side of the doors that led to the dinning hall, I saw that it was already packed with people. Food was up against the far left wall and chairs were on the right wall and the dancing was going on all around, but mostly just in the center.

Looking up I saw a banner that read, 'Welcome to the Order Rayn and Jason'. That made me smile. I had to find Lenalee and thank her for doing this for us. I walked along the left wall, picking bits and pieces of food up as I walked.

I found Lenalee, but what I saw made my face turn beat-red and walk the other way. I can't believe I just saw Lenalee making out with..."Rayn, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on and dance with me" It was Daisya that popped up and made me lose my train of thought, blast him.

We danced for what seemed like for hours. When the song came to an end, I told Daisya that I needed a drink. He scampered off to go find me a drink. I was left in the center of the dance floor, with no partner.

I walked over to the wall of chairs and sat down, waiting to see how long it would take for Daisya to figure out that I'm sitting down and not where he left me. I was looking at everyone that was here while I was waiting for Daisya to find me.

Looking left I saw Komui talking to some guy's in white coats, beside them were a group of finders. Looking over to my right I saw Jerry was talking to Jason and some girl, but what caught my eye was that sitting on the farthest left chair was Kanda. He was wearing his hair tied back like always and wearing his regular outfit.

What was he doing here? I bet he was dragged to come, 'cause He would never in a million years come to a gathering like this, unless it was for a mission. I got up and walked over to Kanda and sat down, leaving a chair in between us, just to be safe.

"Let me guess, someone dragged you down here?" I asked him, I already knew the answer I just wanted to here him say it. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Ooo, feisty. "Just wondering was all" I stood up and went to walk away, when something called my name.

"Rayn, there you are I've been wondering where you've run off too, got your drink" Daisya turned to look at Kanda "Sup bro, what you doing sittin' over here? Go dance" He pushed Kanda's foot with his own foot.

Che, no way will I stoop so low" Mister prissy pants needs to get laid, there I said it. "Well, you stay here and brood while we go have fun and act like normal people for once in our lives and you can go get laid, 'cause you sir, are sexually frustrated" I grabbed Daisya's hand and drug him back to the dance floor.

Kanda was looking at me with a face full of shock and Daisya was laughing his but off. I was giggling on the inside, but was keeping a straight face while walking to the center of the dance floor.

"That was good, do you know how many times we tell him that? Like a bunch" Getting to the center, we started dancing and didn't stop till the party was over. It was well over two in the morning.

I was able to make it back to my room without passing out. I shut my door and just flopped down on my bed and went to sleep. Waking up the next morning by birds chirping made me want to hurt them, my head was hurting and I was still tired, so them being noisy was not making it any better.

_'BANG BANG BANG' _Now I'll have to hurt whoever it is that's knocking at my door. I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet, I opened my door and glared at Lavi, so he's the one to hurt later.

"What do you want?" I said, "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some breakfast?" No. "No, I'm going back to sleep" I shut the door but didn't know that it closed with a bang.

O'well. I collapsed back onto my bed and fell back to sleep, hopefully not having that dream again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	8. Chapter 8:Trainee

Waking up without having that dream again, and without being woken up by someone banging on my door. I sat up and just sat there, I was trying to get my mind to stop spinning, after a few seconds, everything was where it should be.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and got clothes out of my dresser to take a shower. When I was done with the shower, I smelled of cocoa butter and vanilla.

I put my black pants on and a black tank top. My hair was wet and just barely dripping with water. I slipped some socks on and stuck my feet in my boots and made my way down stairs.

I was in the mood for some grub. I was standing in line when Jerry popped his head out the window. "Well, hellooo their beauty, what can I getcha?" He said in his go-happy voice.

"Sweet tea, and a chicken sandwich" I said. "Okay, be right up suga" He said, than disappeared to get my order. In no time flat, he was back with my order. I will never understand how he does that.

I was looking around the room to see if I could find anyone that I knew to sit with, and to my dismay, all I found was Kanda. Hell to the no. I'm not sitting with him. I walked to an empty table and sat down and started eating.

It didn't take very long for my meal to be interrupted. "Rayn, guess what guess what guess what" I looked to my right to see Jason standing there or more like hopping in one place.

"What?" I asked him. Did I really want to know? "You're going to be my fighting partner" He was so happy to hear that, but me I was thinking 'God, please don't let me hurt him'.

I was done eating by the time he was done telling me how his day went, and what all Komui said to him. So, basically I was to help train him and show him some moves, but he was going to be under generale Tiedall.

That was fine with me. "After this I can show you some moves, but first, what is your Innocence?" I asked him. "Oh, it's this" He held out his hand and it was a pin. No I'm not messing with you, it really is a pin.

"And what does it do?" I was trying not to smile at the pin. "Oh, it does this" He pushed the top of the button and it transformed into a whip. It was literally black and red.

Black on the handle and a deep blood-red on the rest. Who would of thought, a pin turning into a whip? Needles to say. it looked bad ass. "That's hot" That just slipped right out there. "Gotcha all hot and bothered ay Rayn?"

I back-handed Lavi in the stomach and he fell to his knees, "Joke Rayn, Joke" Was all Lavi said. "Yeah, uh hu. come one Jay let's go practice" I stood up and stepped over Lavi to throw my tray away.

We were outside in as little as five minutes. "Okay, so first, I just want to see what you can do, than we'll go into the real stuff. Okay?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. "Okay, Go"

I said. He activated his Innocence and ran at me. He was attacking at full speed and was trying to hit me, again trying. He would get close then I would just shove him back.

"If you're going to hit me hit me" I was trying to see if making him made would make him fight worse or better. All it did was make him move faster and stronger.

He was pushing himself hard, so I knew that it was time to take a brake. I activated my sixth Innocence, my psych And got control over his body. I threw my arms out to the side.

Making him do the same thing, then I opened my fingers and again he did what movement I did, he dropped his whip and his eyes were wide. I could tell I was kind of freaking him out.

So I stopped my Innocence and let him go. "Are you okay?" I asked him. I was a bit worried with the look he had on his face. "What was that?' He said no louder than a whisper.

"I have six Innocence, what I just used was my sixth Innocence my psych. It allows me to control any living thing I choose" I told him, but what I just told him, didn't help out at all.

He deactivated his Innocence and walked away from me. When the wind blew in my direction I could have sworn I heard the words Freak, blow my way. Lavi was walking after him and I just walked away.

I walked to the edge of the property and looked down. All you see are clouds and birds. You know the feeling when you're surrounded by people but you still feel so alone? If so, then welcome to my world.

Sorry it's so lonely here, but again it's just you and me. "That little brat doesn't know what he's in for, if he calls you a freak, then just wait till he gets thrown into battle. He'll be dead in less than a month"

I looked behind me to see none other than Kanda, walking away. Sometimes it makes me wonder, who's really alone here. I guess it's more than just you and me in this lonely world, huh?

Somewhere in my thinking mind it started to rain. It was cold and was filled with sorrow. It was sad 'cause it can feel what I'm feeling, and it was sad for me 'cause of what was supposed to be my friend said about me.

I sat on the ground underneath the big oak tree and just listened to the nature. I activated all of my Innocence and was just feeling what it felt. I was feeling the sadness of the rain.

The strength of the wind, the vast lands of the earth and it being sick from the amount of blood that has been spilt on her. The lightning that was thinking of coming out of hiding and then made a loud crash and crackle through the sky.

The fire of the sparks that flew away from where the lightning as touched the earth and my psych, spreading out and making sure that I was alone while I relaxed and separated myself from this place and this moment.

I was out here for so long, that I fell asleep. When I opened my eye's it was night. It was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars were shinning so bright it was like looking at a million smiles.

The moon was nice and big and was looking down upon us as in wondering what we were doing. I sat and looked at where I laid. I couldn't help but laugh.

I made an indent in the ground, it was outlined of my body perfect. I don't know if it was because of the rain, or that the rain and earth was just playing with me.

Mo matter what anyone says, the earth is a living thing, and the rain is the same way. The earth is always changing, when we have bad storms or when we have a hurricane come through, it's just the earth trying to save its self from being harmed.

I don't know why people can't grasp that, but if you were to say that to anyone, they would look at you like you were crazy. I should know I said it to someone, and to my luck, it was an undercover cop.

I stood up after thinking all of this and was met with a shadowy figure standing about a hundred feet away from me. I still had all of my Innocence activated, but I still couldn't tell who it was.

It was walking towards me in a steady pace, then after a few seconds it was moving faster and faster. I was getting weirded out by this and put my hands together in front of my stomach. I was going to use my wind for this.

My palms were facing my stomach and I raised my hands in front of my body and up above my head to create a wall of air between me and this person. The person stopped after standing in front of me, just looking at me and was looking at my wall of air.

I was in total shock, the person that was in front of me, was Jason. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "You were suppose to be scared" He said back to me.

"Scared of you? Why?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. "'Cause, I'm going to kill you for killing my uncle" He yelled the last part at me. "Who's your uncle?"

I had no idea who he was talking about. "Brent, his name was Brent. He was traveling through Norway when he was killed by an Exorcist, A girl Exorcist. You"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I have no idea what you're talking about, the only person I killed was an Akuma, and it's not even a person" I was getting mad now, he was accusing me killing someone? How dare he.

"He was the man who owned the store where you got that sword from. I've seen the sword and it was the same one from his store" Now it made sense.

"Well, you should know that he was turned into an Akuma, and once someone is turned into an Akuma, there is no help for them, there as good as dead. They would only hurt and kill you. So if you're blaming me for doing my job as an exorcist, then you better suck it up, 'cause baby boy, you are in a war. There is no time for your attidud and there's no time for anyone to deal with your shit. People will die around you, they will die in front of you begging for help, but there is nothing you can do for them when you're fighting to stay alive yourself. Now, get this in your head, an exorcist life is more important than anyone elses life. they can't kill Akuma, you can. If you don't think you have what it takes to kill the person you loved the most if they were to turn into an Akuma, then leave now, because that could happen to you. We are all here to make a difference and to save this world, if you can't handle it, then leave and leave you're Innocence."

Somewhere during my speech or my threat to him, I dropped my wind shield. He needs to know the truth, he needs to know what he's getting into and I wasn't about to sugar coat it anymore for him.

I was walking away when I heard something fall. I stopped for the split second to see Jason on the ground with his head in his hands. Finally, he understands.

I walked back inside the building and went to my room. I slammed the door shut and fell back against it. What a day, and I was only awake for what? A few hours of it.

I was feeling grungy and dirty. Gross. I still had my Innocence activated so I used them to get the dirt and water off of me. Now I just need to clean my floor. Damn.

Before I could do anything, there was a knock on my door. I didn't even bother to ask who it was, I just through the door open and was looking Kanda in the face. What in the bloody hell does he want?

"What?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his ever PMSing ways. He was just standing there looking at me. "What?" I asked again. "You're trainee is standing on the ledge, looking like he's about to jump" WHAT!

I shoved Kanda out-of-the-way and ran outside to see Jason standing at the ledge looking over it. "What the hell are you doing?" I scared the piss out of him (not really).

"There's no point in living, Komui sent me a message through my golem, telling me that the village my mom lives in was just destroyed by Akuma" Oh shit.

That made me feel so bad about what I said earlier "So, you're going to kill yourself and end you're life when you were chosen to help protect other people from this happening to them?"

He was crying, I couldn't see it, but I could hear it. "I can't help them, I couldn't help her" He was drowned out by the tears. "You were here and are untrained, what good would you have done, you would have just died too. Don't do this Jay. you can and will be trained so something like this won't happen again, and you'll be well ready to handle anything that comes you're way" I was trying to get through to him.

"I can't, it would just be a waist" And with that, he stepped of the ledge. "Shit!" I yelled. I saw other exorcist running over to where he fell off. I was right behind them, but I didn't stop like they did.

I launched myself over the edge and swan dived straight down. I was hearing more screaming from above but I ignored it. I activated and spread my wings, opening them up and using them to make myself go faster.

The wind was going by me so fast that it was starting to burn my face. He was coming into view, but he was also coming into view with the ground. If only I had a few more feet.

I reached my hand out in front of me and used my still activated earth Innocence, to create a hole in the earth. Just deep enough so I could reach him. And reach him I did.

I caught him around the waist when we were no more than ten feet from the ground. The hole I made gave me that little bit of room I needed to slow us down so we wouldn't become one with the earth.

I didn't know the hole I made was about twenty-five feet deep, but it was. Damn, what I drop, let's never do that again. I pushed him off of me and stood up.

I was too tired to use my arms, so I said "Up" and the earth lifted it's self back up to where it was, before I made in fall in on its self. It was quiet till there was screaming coming from behind me.

They were yelling things like, "Are you guy's okay?' or how about 'what in the world were you thinking?'. They were finally close enough to get a better look at us and they were hounding Jason.

I was getting tired of hearing there nonsense. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and it rumbled the ground we were standing on. They became silent, like right now.

I turned to look at Jason. "You will be trained, you will get better and you will get stronger. Be out here no later the 10:30 tomorrow. You're training will start then"

I looked at everyone else and they just looked away from me. "Don't you have somewhere to be" I stated. And they got what I was implying, meaning get out of here.

Kanda and Lavi were looking at me from the water way. "Get some rest" I said to Jason before walking off to where Kanda and Lavi were.

I was standing in front of them when Lavi punched my arm. "Dude, that was some awesome moves. The way you launched off of the ledge, then the way you made that hole in the ground" He was pumped, that much was for sure.

"Stupid rabbit, she could have died" Kanda was worried? What? I was now confused. "Yeah, but she didn't" Lavi said to him. "Next time, just let him fall, it's not worth you're life" He said, then walked away inside the door.

"I'm going to bed" And that is what I did when I got back to my room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

I woke up the next morning with my face buried in my pillow. I lifted my head up to see the sun was already up and shining. I looked around and saw that on my clock, it was 10 till 10:30 am. Crap. I got out of bed and went to take a short shower.

I walked out of the shower with a towel around me. I wasn't about to put my dirty clothes from yesterday back on. That's just gross. I opened up my closet and pulled out a black pair of long shorts and a black tank top.

I sifted through the whole closet till a found a pair of socks, after I did that, I shoved my feet into my boots and walked out of my room and down to the training rooms. I didn't have anytime to get anything to eat. Damn.

I pushed open the large door that opened up into the training room. "Took you long enough" I look to my left to see Jason, siting on the floor with his back to a pillar. "You're here" I stated. "Yeah. Here" He said and stood up. He was holding my jacket out to me.

"I found this when I was on the roof earlier" He said, when I gave him a puzzled look. "Are you ready?" I asked and looked him up and down, No self inflected harm, good. At least he's stable enough...For now.

"Yeah" Was all he said to me. "When we're done today, you won't be seeing me for a few day's, so when we're done, you'll be training with the others or by yourself. Okay?" I told him and went to the center of the room. "Um, okay" He said, as he walked to the center with me.

"Do you want to start slow or just get right to it?" I said while I was shuffling my feet in the tough dirt ground. "Just get right to it" He finally said. I stepped forward and punched him in the face. Making him stager back a few feet before falling on his butt.

"What was that for?" He looked up at me with a hint of worry and a whole lot of shock. "You said 'get right to it', so that's what I'm doing, getting right to it." I stepped up to him and offered him my hand to help him up.

I pulled him up and walked away from him, putting a few feet between us. "Till we are done today, whenever we fight, don't think of me as Rayn. I'm you're opponent, I'm the bad guy, I'm going to fight you not how I would an Akuma or a Noah. I'm not that cruel but I will fight you like I fought Kanda the first day I was here. Got it?"

He needed to know now, that I was going to show him what he will be going up against and what it will feel like to fall and to be spared. He was whipping his mouth and shook his head at me.

"Let's go, fight like you're life depends on it" That was the last thing I said, before I walked up to him again and went punched him. This time he was expecting it and moved out-of-the-way, but not fast enough to avoid getting kicked by my foot. I used the momentum from not hitting him, to spin around and kick him in the chest.

"Pay attention to your opponent and how they move. It will help" I said, and walked up to him as he stood back up. I went to kick him in the face but he ducked and dropped down and swung out his leg to try to swipe my feet from underneath me.

I jumped up, then fell to the ground, putting my left knee on the ground and kicked up with my right foot. I just barely missed when he fell back onto his back and rolled backwards till he was crouching, breathing hard. "Nice try. Really" I said, and nodded my head so he would know that I wasn't trying to be a smart alic.

I stood straight up, not moving just waiting on him to make the first move now. We weren't standing still for too long. He walked forward, keeping his right leg in front of him as he was advancing to me. When he was close enough, he spun on his right leg, using the momentum to bring up his left foot and try to nail me in the face or somewhere close.

I leaned back and brought up my leg and he grabbed it and just looked at me. Idiot. I jumped up and kicked him. He let go and staggered back and I fell on my back. I used my hands to push myself up and flip onto my feet.

He had his head leaned back and looked like he was looking up. When he looked back down, I could see that I might have broken his nose. I stood up and walked to him, when I was just four feet in front of him he stepped back. Now every step I took forward, he took back.

Good. He was learning. He took his jacket off and threw it to the side of the arena. Good. Another point for Jay Jay. Now he doesn't have to worry about getting his jacket caught on anything or having someone grab it.

"Activate you're innocence" I told him. "Why?" He was giving me this worry look again. "'Cause, It's time to see what you can do with it" I told him.

"He pulled out the pin and pushed the button on top and it turned into his whip. "To be far to you, I will only use my wind innocence, deal?" I asked him. He seem to think about it for a few seconds then nodded his head.

"Okay, come on" I said, for him to make the first move. He pulled up his hand and wrist and snapped the whip. I must say it sounded very kinky. But he was only a few inches away from hitting my face.

"Good. Again." I said, and he did it again but this time he stepped closer so he can actually hit me this time. I already had my Innocence activated, so when the tip of the whip was close to my face, I blow out air from my lungs and held the whip in place.

His eyes got bigger and just looked at me. I stopped what I was doing and said "Come on, that's the least weirdest thing you've seen me do" I said, and he chuckled. Does this mean that he's lightning up again? I hope so.

"Again" This went on for hours. He was now used to whipping the whip in all angels. Over the head, under the arm, out to the side, you name it. By the time I was done with training him, it was past 10 o'clock at night.

"We're done. You can do whatever you want now" I said to him and walked away. "Hey, Rayn" I stopped walking and looked behind me, to see Jay running up to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said, calling you a freak, it was right, and I shouldn't have said that. I was just really surprised and mostly shocked at what you could really do. But still I shouldn't have said that it was wrong, again I'm sorry" He said, and was looking down at his boots.

"Thank you, it might not seem like it now, but you do have what it takes to be one of us. Don't lose that spark, or I'll give you to Kanda" I joked about the last part. I could see his body shaking which told me he was trying not to laugh.

"Your not that mean" Jay stated. "You never know. I can be a bitch, but Kanda, that's a whole other level of bitchy-ness" I giggle after I was done talking.

"That's true. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, so I'll see you later" He said, and walked off. "Yeah see ya" I said, and turned back around and went to my room. Just like Jay, I was tired.

I took a shower and was enjoying the worm water wash over me. The smell off cocoanuts filling the room, mm Smell's so relaxing. I turned the water off and dried off, got dressed and walked into my room, hey, it smells like cocoanuts in here too.

I walked over to my bed and was throwing the blanket around till it was facing the right way. _'knock knock knock' _ Right when I was about to lay down too. I waltz over to the door and opened it. Long and be hold goldy locks or more like blue locks himself.

"What can I do for ya Kanda?" I said, and leaned against the door frame. "Your going on a mission with me tomorrow. We're leaving at noon, so be at the boat no later than noon. Got it?" He wasn't mad or upset, just Kanda being Kanda.

"Okie dokie, I'll be there beautiful" I said and shut the door or at least tried before a shoe was shoved to stop it from closing. "What did you call me?" He said and pulled my door back open. "I said 'Okie dokie beautiful'"I said again. I knew calling him beautiful was going to make him a bit upset, but not pissed. Damn.

"Don't call me that" now I was going to screw with him. "So, you're not beautiful?" I asked, with trying to look as innocent as possible. He just looked at me with a blank stare. "Okay, I'm going to bed, 'cause it's past my bed time, so goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow" I stepped back inside my room and shut the door fully this time. Just to be sure, I locked the door.

I walked back over to my bed and eased in and under the blanket. God, it felt like heaven right now. With that being my last thought, I went to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: Road

"Rayn? Oh Rayn, you in there? Knock knock". I heard Lavi outside my door trying to open it. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out that it's locked? I was done getting dressed and walked over to my door.

I unlocked it as quietly as I could, then yanked it open and in fell Lavi followed by Daisya. "Oh, hey Rayn, what up?" Daisya said looking up at from in between Lavi's legs.

"Going down to meet Kanda for our mission and you?" I said back to the two dim wits. They stood up with the help of the door frame, "We were coming to see you off" Lavi said.

"Okay, well come on then, I don't want to keep prissy pant's waiting any longer" I told the both of them. Lavi started laughing and Daisya was chuckling behind him.

"I've never thought of that name before, thank's Rayn", I'm goin' to be hearing about this later, I just know it. "Um, you're welcome"

I shrugged my shoulders as we walked through the doors that opened up to the canal. And there he was, tall, dark and bleu. Just like me. "Hey, Kanda" I said, as I sat in the boat.

"See ya' guy's when I get back" I waved to Lavi and Daisya as the boat started to pull away from the little wooded dock. I was looking out into the water and was getting the feeling that something was trying to burn a hole in the back of my head.

I turned my head around to look and found Kanda staring at me with those eyes, you know, the eyes that look like they know something. "What?" I finally said to him and raising my eyebrows.

"Che nothing" He said, and turned to look the other way. "Does someone need a maxypad?" I asked, and gave him the look of a baby. He looked at me like I have grown two heads.

"I don't know what the f*** that is, but no I don't need that" He was glaring at something off into the distance. If he only knew what it was, then would I be dead.

We reached the land and started walking. We didn't bring any bags with us, 'cause it was suppose to be a short trip. Go to the village, find the Innocence, kill all the Akuma and bring it back.

That was it. Sort, simple, sweet. My kind of work. It was a clear sky and the sun was hot. Out of everything that my Innocence can do, I can't make the sun cooler. Damn.

But I can make the wind blow. Score! I activated my wind Innocence and blew air out of my mouth. Soon after that, the wind was blowing. Man I'm good. Kanda turned around and looked at me.

"What? I was hot and I know you were too mister, so I don't even want to hear it" I said and through my hand up in the air facing him, then walked past him.

I don't know for how long we were walking, but I was getting tired, (meaning my feet were getting tired). "Kanda?" I whined at him, "How much longer? My feet are hurting" I said to the of his head.

He didn't speak so I just kept walking. I didn't know that he stopped till I ran into his back. "Off" I grunted and fell on my butt. "Not funny Bleu" I said, and stood back up.

"Why did you stop? Is there something in your way?" I walked to stand by his side and found out that we were standing on a cliff. "I don't remember there ever being a cliff here?" I said to Kanda. "There wasn't one" He said back to me.

"Then how..." I stopped talking because I heard voices that were traveling in the wind that I still had blowing. "I told you Inky, I heard a noise" I grabbed a hold of Kanda's arm and pulled him behind a giant bolder.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was about to yell, I hurried up and put my finger to my lips and told him "Shh" He just looked at me and was turning a shade of red. Yep, someone needs a maxi.

"Told you there wasn't anyone up here, Blinky" I was still looking at Kanda and saw his eyes get bigger. Finally he understood. "Let's get back to the Circus, I can't wait to see what they try to do with the survivors this time 'round" I think that was Inky that spoke last.

I Peaked my head around the side of the bolder and saw Kanda just walking on back over to the ledge. Idiot, if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on him.

"I stood up and stood back beside him. "Where is this circus that they were talking about?" I asked no one in particular. I glanced up at Kanda and saw him staring at something off to the left.

I turned my head the same way and was trying to find out what he saw, till I found it. It was two Akuma walking through the cliff side. "How?" I said to Kanda this time. "Road" Was all he said.

Oh snap, Road as in thee Road? We're screwed. "Well we tried, let's go". I said to Kanda and turned around to walk the other way. I felt something grab my coat and pull me to a stop.

"Where do you think your going?" Kanda all but spat in my face, "Um, down to where the Akuma just walked through the efing hill" I said in a 'Duh' Tone. "Che" Was all he said, and walked around me.

"If your planning on walking down there you can scratch that idea" I told Kanda, before he was out of hearing range. "And how do you suppose we get down there?" He spun around and looked at me.

"well, did you forget that I can control the earth?" I said with a smirk on my face. I activated my Earth Innocence, and took a step off of the ledge.

I stepped all the way down the cliff, just by flicking my finger from the wall to the open space to my left. I could hear foot steps behind me so I knew Kanda was following me.

When we got down to where there was a ledge that was in front of the walk through wall. I looked behind me and nodded at Kanda. I walked through the wall and was hearing carny music plating. 'What is this place?' I questioned my self.

We were standing in something that looked like a big tint and we were behind all the bleachers. I was hearing movement coming our was from both sides. So I deactivated my Earth and activated my Water. So I still had Wind activated.

"Kanda, hold on to me" I said, and for once, he did what I asked. He was holding me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I had my arms pulled into me with my hands facing out to both my sides.

I had the water make a bubble that surrounded us and I had the wind keep the bubble supplied with air and to help keep it's shape. The thing's I heard moving was Akuma.

They walked right passed us, not even bothering to think of why there was wind blowing inside this tint in the first place. When they were gone, I dropped my hands and everything disappeared.

Kanda let go of me and asked "What was that?" I looked around us before speaking, "I can make it look like nothing is there, thanks to the water I can use it to reflect things off of it, so that's what I did, I reflected the tint and bleachers. Tada, we were invisible" I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever, let's go" He said and spun around on his heels. We walked around till we found an opening, and saw what they were doing. They were throwing knives at people.

A man was tied up to a spinning wheel and this girl, was throwing knives at him. He had knives sticking out of his leg and out of his arm and both of his hands. This girl is sick.

"That's Road, niece to Tyki Mikk" Kanda said beside me. You see I've heard story's about Road, but I've never actually seen her or met her, now that I have, boy can I say creepy.

"Why, it looks like we have more people to play with us" Road said, then turned around on a pumpkin umbrella and looked dead at me and Kanda. Crap.

I ducked out-of-the-way of a flying knife, that whizzed right passed my ear. "'ay, you almost hit me!" I yelled at her. "That was my intention" Road said back to me with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh no you didn't just insult me?" I walked out into the center of the tint and stood in front of the man who has stopped spinning (for now). "Aren't you a brave one, yet so stupid for an exorcist"

She hopped off the umbrella and just stood there, swinging the umbrella around in circles. "If you know anything about me, I'm anything but stupid". I stated. "We'll see about that" Road said and changed the scene.

We were know standing in an open field, with green grass that goes on for miles and miles, but I knew it was a lie an illusion. "Nice trick, want to see my trick?" I asked her. She just nodded her head.

I still had my Earth activated, so I used it to rumble the ground we were standing on, to get a feel for where everything is. The place where this tint was, wasn't big at all.

I pulled the ceiling down to where it was just a few feet above our heads. Road looked up and was looking at what I had just did, with out barely moving a muscle.

Lord Millennia, would love to see you, so how about I take you to him?" Road looked back at me, and was changing her skin color to grey and black crosses were forming on her forehead.

"It would be best if you came willingly" She said. "And what If I don't?" I said, and leaned on my right hip with both my hands on my hips."Then it will be an honor, to make you look like hell" This child needs to be spanked something seriously.

"Bring it on, Road" I said in a taunting way. In mere seconds, the scene changed to a black and purple room filled with floating lit candles. "You are in my mind, so let's have some fun" Road said, and started throwing candles at me.

What was it with her and throwing thing's? Is that all she can do? Throw candles? I still ducked, bobbed and weaved out of their way. Only missing me by inches, but still missing me none the less.

"That the best you got Kiddy?" I knew it wasn't the best idea to taunt her, but maybe if she gets mad, then she'll slip up and make it easier on me. "Oh no, I'll show you the best I can do" She said, and had the umbrella fly away.

She came walking up to me and out of know where, A knife was in here hands. She started slashing and cutting, but wasn't hitting anything other than air.

I wasn't using any of my Innocence. The scene changed again, but this time it changed to the Order. It had everyone outside, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Daisya, Kanda. Everyone, all the way down to Jerry, was outside.

Then I saw clouds moving in the sky, but it wasn't clouds it was Akuma. The were flying in by the hundreds, thousands, maybe even more. They were fighting, and they were dying.

I forgot for just the split second, that it was all a dream, it was all in her mind, Roads mind. That second was just long enough, for Road to act.

She had me pinned to the ground, with candles in bedded into my wrist's and just above my ankles. It was excruciating to say the least. "That was easy enough" She said, as she sucked and twisted a lolli-pop in her mouth.

"If you think that, then so be it" I muttered under my breath. I Used my Earth Innocence and made the ground she was standing on, drop. She fell through the floor and was screaming.

Akuma and people were just watching us duke it out. Hope they enjoy the show. I was able to pull my wrist's up and the candles fell down, I then lean forward to pull the ones holding my legs down out also. Thank God she used small candles.

I stood up, but just barely. I had the Earth wrap around my feet to keep me stable. She came crawling out of the hole I had made, and was looking at me with 'the intent to kill look' in here eye's.

I activated my Physic Innocence and was just waiting for her to look me in the eye's long enough. She looked me and met my gaze. Gotcha. I threw my right hand out to the side and she did the same.

She dropped the knife she was holding and was standing there with the look of confusion sketched onto her face. "What's going on?" She said manly to herself. So I didn't answer.

I had the Earth let go of my ankles, and I dropped down to my knees, bring Road here with me. "Your doing this? But how?" She was looking at me again. "Told you I'm not stupid" I smirked at her.

I was hearing shots and boo's coming from the crowed. In the midst of all of this, I have failed to notice that we were back inside the tint, and out of Roads warped and corrupted mind.

"Oh no Road" I looked up and saw the umbrella coming down beside her. "Lero, go get Tyki" She said, so the umbrella's name is Lero. Lero did as she said and disappeared.

"I think it's time to go, don't you?" I asked her and stood up. I turned around ad started walking over to the wall, where we can get out of this cliff side.

I walked out and up the steps I made from earlier. I turned around and saw that Road was following me. Good. I was at the top of the cliff and just kept walking.

I stopped every now and than to make sure that she was till back there. She was, and so was all of the Akuma that was inside the tint too. I looked behind after a few more steps, because I was hearing noises.

I was seeing Akuma flying up from the back of the heard, almost like they were being nocked out-of-the-way by something big. But long and behold Kanda. He was able to slash down every last one of them.

"Took you long enough" I said to him. He was breathing hard after what he had done. "Let's get her back" He said. I started walking and Kanda was walking behind Road, I guess to make sure that she wouldn't escape.

It was getting dark and the stars were coming out, gracing us with their presents. They were nothing short of bright, like million diamonds in the sky or a million smiles smiling down upon us.

There was a dark figure standing still. "Uncle!" Road yelled, so this must be Tyki Mikk. "Hello there, I do believe you have something that belongs to me, my niece, Road Kamelot, I would like her back" Wow, he was being polite.

"I'm afraid we will be taking her with us for a bit, if you don't mind please moving out-of-the-way?" I was trying to be nice back. "I'm sorry, but that I can not allow happen" He said, then a swarm of purple butterfly's came flying at us.

"Run!" Kanda yelled at me. I did as he said and ran, Road was still following behind me. I was running as fast as I could, but the butterfly's were still on our tail.

I had the wind blow behind us and knock the purple bugs out of the air. But where they were, there was more. Crap. We were still running when a figure popped up right in front of me.

Needles to say I ran into it, or him. "I will be taking her now" He said and walked behind me to Road. "Where's Kanda?" I asked, trying to regain my breath that was nocked out of me.

"He's still alive but barley" Hey looked back at me with a smirk. He put his hand on Road and started walking away, but I wouldn't have that. He tried to pull her but she wouldn't budge.

"Your doing this?" He turned around to look at me. I just nodded my head. I stood up and was feeling more like the stuff that comes out of a cows butt, after running.

"You will let her go" He was turning gray now too. Great, just mother-loving great. "I already told you Mikk, I can't do that" I said still trying to catch what little bit of breath I need.

"Is that so" He walked up to me and went to wrap a hand around my neck, but I was faster. The wind was circling around me, creating a shield, a force, field if you will.

He looked at me with shock in his eye's "The Earl would love to meet you" Tyki said. "That's what I said to Tyki" Me and Tyki, both looked at Road and saw her pouting at the ground.

In less then what it would take to register what was going on, Tyki was behind me and had his hand through my stomach. "I told you before girl, I will be taking back what is mine" He whispered in my ear.

I fell to the ground as he ripped his hand out of me, then walked over to Road and vanished with her to God only knows where.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	11. Chapter 11: Heal

The wind was blowing faster, the ground started to shake, the sky was crackling with lighting, and rain started to pour. My psych was out of control, I was picking up on any and all living things around me. "Rayn!" Kanda ran over to me and crouched down.

I was laying on my side and was still looking at the spot where Tyki and Road disappeared. "Hold on, I'm not sure if I can carry you back..." Kanda's voice trailed off as a light was walking or way.

It was getting closer and closer till we could see what it was. It was a finder, "I was sent out here to find you guy's, hey are you alright?" He said, and was staring at me.

"Sorry, I'm Gozu" He said, and was looking from me and Kanda, what was going on? I was laying here, in pain, dying. "Where's the nearest town?" Kanda asked the finder. "Not far, would you like me to take you?" Was this guy for real or not?

"Lead the way and I'll follow". Kanda said and put an arm under my leg and another on my back and lifted me up into his chest. God I just wanted to scream, the pain was so excruciating.

Kanda started walking behind the finder, as we were walking Kanda was looking from side-to-side, I guess to make sure that we weren't being followed or being stalked.

"How much further?" Kanda barked at Guzo. "Not much further sir". He replied to Kanda. It was getting cold and the clouds were still over head. It stopped raining for the time being.

I was trying to de-activate all of my Innocence. My psych was done and so was my earth and lightning. I was trying to stop my rain and wind, but the rain just wasn't being nice right now.

The wind was soon stopped and everything went still. Kanda was till walking, but he would glance down at me every now and than. "I'm fine Kanda, it's gonna take a lot more than Tyki Mikk to kill me" I said to the protective man.

He just grunted at me and kept walking. "I see the town!" Gozu yelled. Kanda walked a bit faster and saw the town for himself. "Let's go" He said, and walked faster to get to a doctor.

We walked into the town and the towns people were looking at us like we were the plague. "I need a doctor" Kanda said to the people closest to us. "Follow me".

A young buy said and started walking fast to a building to the right. "His name Himi" The little boy said. The finder opened the door and stepped in. "HELLO!" Gozu yelled.

An elder man walked from behind a wall and as soon as he saw us, his face fell. "Bring her back quick!". The old man said. He was waddling from side to side to get back to a room.

"Lay her down here". The man pointed to a surgery table. Kanda did as he said and laid me down on it. The room was an off gray color and the tile floor was an off white.

On the walls were hanging cabinets and so were some standing on the floor. The old man was taking things out off the hanging cabinets a long with the ones that were standing on the floor.

"Lift her shirt up and peel her jacket apart". The Old man said. Kanda again did as he said. "Hold her down, this will hurt", the Old man said, yet again. "This is alcohol, so it will burn". The man stated.

Kanda held me down by my stomach and my upper chest by my throat. "Here we go", Old man whispered. Son of a bitc "AHHH!". I screamed at the pouring liquid that was splashing on my open wound.

"That parts over", he said and grabbed a pair of tweezers with what looked like a cotton ball at the end. "This might feel weird", he told me. It did, it felt weird. The rubbing of the cotton ball going all over the wound was strange.

"There, now that that's clean it's time to stitch you up", the Old man said to me. It didn't take long for him to stitch up my stomach, but now, he just has to do the same thing to me back. Crud.

"Alright, young man I'm gonna need your help to flip her over so I can clean her back". Kanda did as the Old man said, and easily flipped me over.

I was now laying on my stomach, but not for too long. "I can't lay on my stomach, my back is one thing, but this just too much". I told them both.

"Okay then my Dear, sit up and young man go in front of her, now Dear just lean on him and he'll hold you up so I can do your back okay?"

Kanda was looking at the man like he just grew two heads, but in the end he did what he said. Kanda was in front of me and I lifted myself up as best as I could on my own, but Kanda had to help lift me the rest of the way.

I was now leaning chest-to-chest with Kanda, he had his arms under my arms and my arms were wrapped around he's neck. "Okay, now Dear's this is going to hurt again", he warned us.

That means he was going to pour that alcohol on my back. Yep, he poured it. My arms tightened around Kanda's neck, but he didn't protest or say anything that I was hurting him.

"That's done", the Old man commented. "Thank God", I muttered under my breath. I was now laying my head on Kanda's chest, just relaxing after what pain I had just been through, again.

"Your about done, just gotta stitch you up. So what caused this anyway?". The Old man asked, "A Noah", I said to him. I felt his hand falter, but kept going. "Which one?".

His voice was a bit deeper but not by much. "Tyki Mikk", I told him. "That Noah, Killed my son", he said so nonchalantly, "I'm so sorry, sir". I told the man. "Yes, well, things happen. What did you do to have him stab you right through my Dear?".

I took a deep breath and told him. "Well, it seems to me that he has a week spot for Road, if not, than he wouldn't have reacted the way he did then". The man was right. If Road didn't mean much to him like the other Noah, he wouldn't have thrown such a fit.

"Your right, I can't believe I didn't see that before". I was feeling a bit light-headed, but I could still hold a train of thought. "It's alright Dear, you both just rest. There's an Inn here in town that's cheap, so you both can get some rest".

Rest, that sound heavenly right now. "Your all done. When your outside of the building, just go right and you'll walk into the Inn on your left. Here's some medicine for you to take, it'll ease the pain and help you sleep."

I was already falling asleep. "I'll take it". Kanda said to the man. "Good luck son, and Dear, you picked a good choice in this young man here". The Old man said. That was the last thing I heard, before I feel asleep.

I was laying on something hard yet soft. My body was light but heavy. My head was on something that was moving, but just slightly. My body was on something that wasn't moving, how strange.

I was slowly coming to. I opened my eyes and was looking at black and white material. I tilted my head back and was looking at Kanda's face. His hair was around his head, but a stray strand laid falling over his cheek.

The blue hair contrasted nicely with his light skin. I was just done thinking that thought, when Kanda's eyes shot open. We were looking at each other and was quite.

We were laying and staring at each other for I don't know how long. You can get off of my shoulder now", Kanda said. He didn't sound pissed or upset, but was just telling me that I can move off of him.

"Sorry", I mumbled and pushed off of him. I rolled on my back and was met with a sharp pain that shot through my back. I winced and groaned at the pain that I was met with in this early morning. I felt Kanda move from my side and magically appeared by my side, holding out something for me to take.

"What's that?", I asked him. "It's to help with the pain, the Old man gave them for you to take". He said, I leaned up as best as I could and held my hand out. Kanda dropped the pills in my hand and held out a glass of water for me to take.

I downed both of them and handed him the empty glass back. "Thanks", I said and laid back down. He walked away and said "I'll be right back", And walked out the door. Just as the door was about to close, Gozu walked in.

"I have some new clothes for you", He told me and sat them on the foot of the bed. "I'll be outside when you done changing, we have to get back to the Order, something happened there last night". He said and walked out the door.

It was an act of God that I got dressed as fast as I did. I made it to the door with little to a lot of effort. "let's go", I told Gozu. He grabbed my arm and had me lean on him as we walked down stairs.

We were outside the Inn when Kanda walked up to us, "There's a train the will be leaving in ten minutes, let's go". He turned around and walked away, leaving Gozu to help me to the train in ten minutes.

We made it just as the train was pulling away. "here, we'll take this room, it's empty". Gozu said. I don't know where Kanda went, but right now, I don't care.

Gozu leaned me down till I was sitting on a bench and he sat across from me. "Do you know how long it will take before we get there?" I asked Gozu. "Shouldn't be longer than an hour", He replied.

I nodded my head and looked out the window. It was a bright sun shiny day, no clouds in sight. the wind was happy to move to create a slight breeze for anyone who was outside on a day like this.

I let my eye's close to get a bit more rest before we get to the train station. From the train station, it will be fun getting me back to the Order.

I was pulled awake from my nap, by someone pushing my shoulder. I opened my eye's to see Gozu, looking at me. "We're here". he said and stood up holding out a hand to me.

I put my hand in his and he lifted me up. "Well, let's get goin'". And we did just that. We could see the Order from where we were at. It was surrounded by Akuma and exorcist's.

"Oh my God", I said. I was there, in the background. watching me friends, my family fighting and getting hurt. "Gozu, go help them", I told him. "But, what about you?" I looked at him. "JUST GO!" I yelled at him.

They need his help more than I do. He went off running to help those that need it. I walked as well as I could over to a tree and activated my earth innocence. I had it push away from my feet, so it made a hole.

I sunk down all the way till it was covering my wound. "Now, Heal me", I said to the earth. I was feeling stinging and stabbing. Ripping and tearing. This was worse than feeling that alcohol being poured on my back and chest.

After a while it stopped hurting altogether. "Lift me". I said to the earth. And it did just that. I was now standing, without any difficulty, My new clothes were ruined, o'well.

I lifted my shirt to see the now closed up wound on my chest. Nice. I love how the earth can do that for me. Now, let's go kick some Akuma ass.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
